


Никто больше не потревожит тебя

by tyrantVetinari



Category: ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrantVetinari/pseuds/tyrantVetinari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло несколько лет, а Норман не может забыть тех темно-карих, доверчиво распахнутых глаз и той маленькой ладошки, которую сжимал в своей руке за несколько секунд до конца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никто больше не потревожит тебя

Пятая снизу ступенька предательски скрипит, когда ее касаются кеды Нормана, и парень замирает на несколько секунд, внимательно прислушиваясь ко всем звукам в доме, выжидая. Однако ничего не происходит, и тогда Норман продолжает свой путь.

Проходя мимо раскрытой нараспашку двери кухни, он слышит, как негромкими, сонными и тягучими, как столь нелюбимый парнем мед, переговариваются родители. Мать стоит спиной к двери и варит кофе, в то время как отец достает из холодильника по очереди молоко, масло, сыр. Бледно-зеленые плотные жалюзи закрыты практически до конца, между ними и подоконником остается довольно узкая щелка, которой, тем не менее, хватает, чтобы впустить в кухню первые, розовато-золотистые, лучи восходящего солнца. Краем уха Норман слышит, о чем говорят родители. Мать жалуется на хулиганов, обрезающих у нее вот уже которую неделю самые красивые гортензии (не то чтобы в большом количестве, но в достаточном для материного недовольства); отец сонно поддакивает. Никому не хочется ссориться с самого утра.

В тот самый момент, когда отец особенно громко хлопает дверцей холодильника, Норман выскальзывает во двор, хватает велосипед и, тихо попрощавшись с оставшейся на крыльце бабулей, уезжает прочь.

Наручные часы, подаренные Кортни на день рождения – три? четыре года назад? – показывают половину седьмого утра. Его любимое время суток: тихо, спокойно, все еще спят, даже призраки, по городу стелется голубоватый туман, через него пробиваются первые солнечные лучи, и спустя полчаса – возможно, даже раньше – они разгонят утреннюю дымку, и небо взорвется всеми оттенками розового и желто-золотистого.

В лесу это выглядит гораздо восхитительней, нежели из окна комнаты перед школой, позднее – колледжем.

Норман хмурит брови и начинает быстрее крутить педали.

В пятнадцать минут девятого надо уже быть в колледже, он обещал Элвину и Нилу, да и Одри будет ждать… а до этого еще надо заехать домой, за учебниками и тетрадями; этой ночью он заснул не раньше часов двух, доделывал задачи по химии, невольно начиная жалеть, что свою затею поступать на фармацевтический предпочел здравым рассуждениям родителей и сестры в пользу юридического…

Тряхнув головой, Норман отгоняет от себя назойливые будничные мысли, сильнее сжимает в руке цветы.

Даже спустя столько лет он въезжает в лес с некоторой… опаской. Без боязни, разумеется. Но все-таки с опаской. Видимо, инстинкт самосохранения или еще нечто в этом роде – парень не особенно любил биологию в школе – дает о себе знать.

К счастью, инстинкт самосохранения других людей в этом плане был солидарен с Норманом и предпочитал уводить своих хозяев подальше от этого места. Хотя, инстинкт ли это был?..

В любом случае, парню все это было на руку.

Вряд ли он был бы рад встретить какого-нибудь незнакомца у своего дуба.

У своей Агаты.

Кремового цвета гортензии с аккуратно подрезанными ножками ложатся на траву прямо перед дубом. Пройдет еще несколько минут, прежде чем рассвет и здесь вступит в свои права. Эти несколько минут полностью принадлежат Норману. И воспоминаниям.

Велосипед темнеет в траве шагах этак в десяти от дуба. Все равно никому не нужна такая развалюха, а если и нужна – они сюда не заходят. Норман может быть спокоен.

Он вошел в реку.

Вероятно, для памяти можно было бы придумать и более оригинальное сравнение, но именно река вспоминается парню, когда он ложится рядом с деревом на землю, сквозь ресницы глядя на шумящую прямо над ним салатово-зеленую – именно этим оттенком листвы дуб в первую очередь выделяется из числа остальных, уже успевших пожелтеть, порыжеть крон. Река.

Шумящий, бурлящий поток, до поры до времени плотина сдерживает его, но наступает момент, когда, не выдержав давления, она рушится, позволяя течению сносить все на своем пути, и тогда наступает конец преградам, которые до сего момента казались непреодолимыми. Норман всегда с нетерпением ждет этого момента, дабы в полной мере насладиться ощущениями, и в то же время опасается его. Течение не щадит никого и ничего. И однажды его жертвой может пасть сам Норман.

Но пока парень утешает себя тем, что настолько далеко не зайдет. Он не даст зайти.

Временные прогулки сюда, воспоминания, гортензии – разве это может стать поводом для чего-то… разрушительного?

Нет, пока это просто река.

Обыкновенная река, и воспоминания – илом, темной дымкой – поднимаются со дна, когда Норман делает несколько шагов вперед. И не имеет никакого значения, сколько пройдет времени – месяц, год, два или десять – он все равно никогда не забудет. Никогда не сможет забыть маленькую девочку, потерявшуюся в этом мире в полном одиночестве, которую никто не может, не хочет, не пытается понять. Кому, как ни Норману знать, насколько это больно, когда больше всего на свете, всей душой, ты жаждешь понимания со стороны… хоть кого-нибудь?.. И вроде бы чувствуешь в человеке нечто, притягивающее, как магнит, нечто родственное, но никто не хочет делать шаг навстречу.

Норман щурится.

Когда он вернется домой, отец будет возмущаться, где Норман снова пропадал все утро, Кортни будет поддразнивать, а потом, все еще строя из себя оскорбленную невинность, подтолкнет брату тарелку с хлопьями, мать в сотый раз станет жаловаться на срезающих ее любимые гортензии хулиганов. Скорее всего, он опоздает на первую пару, и Нилу придется прикрывать друга, стискивая до боли в костяшках руку Элвина под партой, Одри встретит их всех троих у выхода из лекционного зала, как только объявят о конце занятия; она будет в своей любимой голубой рубашке и джинсах, с какой-нибудь очередной книжкой в руках, выкрикивая (или, точнее, выкаркивая) имена друзей практически на весь коридор. Они позанимаются у Нила, у него дома всегда тише, а следовательно, легче сосредоточиться на уроках, а после так и не смогут придумать, где бы провести этот вечер, в итоге пойдут в кино на какую-нибудь мистическую драму. Завтра выходные, и родители не будут так возмущаться, если Норман придет позднее, чем обычно. А с понедельника все заново, по кругу. По бесконечному, бесконечному кругу...

Норман закрывает глаза.

Мысленно он снова там, на поляне.

Мысленно он снова смотрит в ее темные-темные глаза.

Мысленно он снова сжимает в руке ее маленькую, хрупкую ладошку.

_Никто тебя больше не потревожит._

_Никогда._

_Я обещаю._


End file.
